nbalivefandomcom-20200214-history
NBA Live 2004
''NBA Live 2004 ''is the 10th installment of the NBA Live series. Game modes Season Season mode play allows the player to choose an NBA team to compete for the season trophy. Players can also choose how many games there are during the season. A custom player option also allows game players to create their own team of NBA players. There is also a Roster management where game players can buy and sell players from various teams in the NBA. Dynasty Dynasty mode is similar to season mode but instead teams compete for the Dynasty trophy. In this mode however, points earned from gameplay in games can be spent on individual and team training sessions to improve the skill level of your team. Points can also be spent in the 'NBA store' on shoes, jerseys, headbands and socks. These clothing items can then be applied to the players of the team and are seen during gameplay. The thrill of Dynasty mode is the process of drafting and developing new players. Playing with game-generated rookies is fun; however, on the whole they are slow to develop, especially second-round draft picks. One on one In this mode you go one on one with an opponent in either a gym or street court. Players can edit the number of baskets to win the game. Training In this mode the game player can practice and improve court skills. New Features The new button layout now allows you to choose when to shoot and when to dunk/layup. The new system improves on previous frustrations with 3 foot jumpers and losing possessions because of unnecessary dunk attempts. The "pro hop" has finally been introduced into the game, and with it the ability to split defenders, or throw an opposing defender off rhythm. Not to be outdone, big men were given the ability to "power dribble," which creates space into the lane for an easier basket. Yet, with the newly improved defense and AI, coming by points is that much more difficult. In addition, freestyle dribbling is no longer an end- all to improving your game, and handling stats actually affect your player's ability to freestyle. Along with the game's new freestyle improvements, the game is bound to grab your attention. This was also the first game to feature the Charlotte Bobcats, they are the worst team in the game with a rating of 50. Since the game's rosters were finalized before the expansion draft, the Bobcats' lineup consisted of players named after their specific positions, for example, the point guard was named "Point Guard". Soundtrack *'The Black Eyed Peas' - Hands Up *'Chingy' - Right Thurr (NBA Live Mix) *'Clipse' - Game Time *'Da Brat' - I Got It Poppin' (NBA Live Mix) *'Dilated Peoples' - Love and War *'Freeway' - Flipside (NBA Live Mix) *'Jermaine Dupri' - Live Like Me *'Lil' Flip' - I'm The Greatest Player *'Mobb Deep' - Another Victory *'OutKast' - Ghetto Musick *'Red Cafe' - Virus (NBA Live Mix) *'Sean Paul' - Top of the Game *'The Game (ft. Fredwreck)' - Can't Stop Me *'Twista' - NBA Live 2004 - Jermaine Dupri is an unlockable character by using his nickname, "SOSODEF" Category:NBA Live games Category:Basketball Category:NBA